wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
July 3, 2012 Super SmackDown Live
The July 3, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was shown live at the American Bank Center in Corpus Christi, Texas. This episode entitled Super SmackDown LIVE: The Great American Bash. Episode summary Teddy Long hosted The Great American Bash Barbecue With a very unhappy Eve volunteering to keep things tidy, this week’s Interim General Manager of Raw and SmackDown Theodore Long welcomed the WWE Universe, the Superstars and Divas to SuperSmackDown LIVE: The Great American Bash with a special barbecue celebration. When Santino Marella – whose Cobra was dressed up as Uncle Sam – couldn’t light the grill, The Big Red Monster Kane raised and lowered his arms to set the party ablaze. Later during the barbecue, after Zack Ryder and the rest of the party goers booed Heath Slater away for his horrible singing, Long Island Iced-Z cued in Brodus Clay and The Funkadactyls. This prompted an all-out Funkasaurus dance party. Still later, when Damien Sandow crashed the barbecue, claiming it was not what American's Founding Fathers had in mind, Zack Ryder suggested he leave. Though at first it seemed like the self-professed “Intellectual Savior of the Unwashed Masses” was considering it, he instead attacked Long Island Iced-Z. In the midst of the heated battle that followed, Ryder threw the bowl of punch at his foe. The punch, though, hit Eve instead, bringing a smile to Teddy Long's face. The Great Khali & Layla vs Antonio Cesaro & Aksana In a match of retribution made by this week’s Interim General Manager Teddy Long, his ex-girlfriend Aksana and her beau Antonio Cesaro were forced to take on Divas Champion Layla and The Great Khali. Despite the spark that clearly existed between the controversial couple, it was their formidable foes that would bring the fireworks in the end. After Khali threw Cesaro from the ring with giant force, the English-born champion overcame Aksana with the devastating Lay-out neckbreaker. Following the action, The Punjabi Playboy and his lovely tag team partner celebrated with a dance. Alex Riley vs Dolph Ziggler In his continued quest to prove his elite abilities, Dolph Ziggler captured another opportunity at greatness, overcoming Alex Riley in a World Heavyweight Championship Contract Money in the Bank Qualifying Match. Despite several near pins by the determined A-Ry, in the end, The Showoff would execute a fierce Zig Zag to seal his opponent’s fate. Michael Cole interviewed AJ about her actions on Raw SuperShow Week after week, the eccentric AJ has shocked and confused the WWE Universe with her off-the-wall actions in the direction of WWE Champion CM Punk and Daniel Bryan. On Monday’s Raw SuperShow, she took things to the next level. For a moment, it seemed as if the puzzling beauty was going to hurl herself off the ring ropes and onto a table that she set up at ringside. Instead, when Punk got in her way, AJ kissed him, distracting The Second City Saint long enough to throw him backward, onto Bryan and through the table. Then, as Raw went off the air, she began chanting “Yes!” One day later, during The Great American Bash, Michael Cole stepped through the ropes and confronted AJ, looking to get some real answers to what she was thinking with her latest episode. When he questioned her being named Special Guest Referee in the WWE Title Match at Money in the Bank and even seemed to be putting the moves on her – both Punk and Bryan emerged. While both Superstars agreed that the situation had nothing to do with Cole, kicking him out of the ring, that’s where the consensus ended. Though they both addressed AJ at first, they soon began to argue with each other over the motivation of their respective “worry” for the Diva in-question. Then, after leaving both competitors in a sea of confusion by making out with both of them, the perplexing beauty just smiled and once again skipped away. Results * Mixed Tag Team Match: Layla & The Great Khali defeated Aksana & Antonio Cesaro * Singles Match: Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) defeated Alex Riley Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Alicia Fox Category:Natalya Category:Kaitlyn Category:Episodes featuring Tamina Snuka Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Layla Category:Aksana Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:AJ Lee Category:WWE television episodes